Gothic Fairy Tale
by Fireofthesoul
Summary: The cast of Inuyasha give a new twist to the legends of Dracula. I posted this story awhile back under Dracula revised and decided some serious changes were needed. So here's V2.0, enjoy


-112/07/2005

**Gothic Fairy Tale**

By FireoftheSoul

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Inuyasha, Dracula or any registered media relating to ether title, character/s or events.

_**Caution: **_This story may contain violence, language, and lemon/lime content.

Hi all, I'm back after my "break". this is the Dracula revised I had started a few months back and hadn't gotten very far with it, well I wanted to overhaul it and couldn't bare the thought of reloading every page so I took it down, but now I've returned with what I hope is a more superior product than it's predecessor.

_**#1:And so it begins**_

_**Miroku sighed hard enough it hurt. This was the worst choice he could ever make but it was the only recourse to get the justice he craved. The Massive estate was intimidating , almost as much as the man who lived here, if he could be called a man, more that a demon of the ages past. The door opened seconds before his hand could strike the wooden frame. He jumped, more at the sight of the small shriveled humanoid who answered the door than anything. **_

"_**Jaken" he acknowledged the strange creature. **_

"_**Master is waiting for you in the tea room, Monk" **_

"_**Is he now? And how did he know I'd seek him out?" **_

"_**Master knew you would seek him out sooner or later. He understands your thirst for vengeance"**_

_**The diminutive creature lead Miroku deep into the ancient castle, the hallways whispered and every shadow flickered and flinched as if it lived. He was starting to regret coming to the Lord of the West for any purpose. His wry heart made him continue, he wanted blood for his loss. The cruel bastard had played him out so well, and in turn caused Miroku to seek the beast's oldest and deadliest adversary. **_

"_**Come in Miroku, Jaken mind the door." His voice barely above a whisper in volume but carried all the weight and certainty of a tidal wave. Seated before the slightly dazed monk was the most stunning creature of either male or female gender. Penetrating golden eyes pierced his soul to the depths seeking the truth of his visit. **_

"_**I know why you've come hoshi, and I must say I am surprised such a man would consider this fate of mine. Be seated and learn, monk" **_

Miroku could now look back on the memory with an odd fondness, casting a glance to Sesshomaru who was lost to a book.

"It's time for him to surface again" He said aloud, their prey was due to rear his ugly head again and try again to claim his own version of lost love.

"Hnn" was the reply, Miroku had noticed his companion seemed restless and the book was a cover for it. Then he spoke

"Then I for one intend not to pursue Him on an empty stomach, would you" Sesshomaru cast his gaze to the young monk who'd been sharing the curse of this life for a few hundred years now. Both men detested the hunt and kill but it kept them going for the great good. Miroku nodded as Sesshomaru leapt from the tower window into the cold English night. He himself made he way down 2 floors to what had been a small chapel, that is before the previous occupants disappeared, to light one of the many candles for tonight victims. Jaken referred to the room as a shrine of morbidity.

oO0Oo

Kagome sighed emphatically, she missed him so much. Her mother had reassured her at every turn Inuyasha was fine and well and would come to her as soon as possible. In an effort to save her daughter's sanity Keiko sent Kagome to stay with her most beloved childhood friend, Sango.

The small lounge room in front of the gardens was the girls' favorite spot, warm and comfortable almost all year-round.

"Oh Sango" She cried out lamenting, sitting on the soft tatami mat, knees drawn to her chest eyeing a pair of nest birds enviously. "This is impossible, we're both being kept from the men we love." Her eyes downcast to hide the tears pooling on her lashes.

"Now Kagome you know Inuyasha will be back as soon as possible, he's just on a trip out of Country and you know he's totally devoted to you" Sango smiled, staring out the window to the beautiful gardens, wisteria starting to frame the porches in.

"I know…" Kagome hid her face further in her arms. Sango tried to think of something to change the subject,

"Oh My guardian is throwing a spring festival/pre wedding dinner party tonight, lots of interesting people. Please say you'll come?" she paused long enough to breath and plunged on when Kagome said nothing

"There'll be music, and games, and food, and dancing, I heard they are even putting together a play performance" Kagome could hear the desperation in Sango's voice and though she didn't want to attend she also couldn't deny Sango.

"Alright, I'll come"

"Wonderful, your mother was threatening to come and pry you out of your room if you didn't, Oh They'll be staying with us for the weekend."

"They as in?" Kagome was panicked.

"They as in your mother, brother and Grandfather silly"

_**Wonderful…**_Kagome silently prayed her fiancé would return and whisk her away from this weekend.

oO0Oo

Inuyasha cursed his misfortune up and down. "Damn it, just how the hell am I supposed to get home now, my passport and travel visa were lifted. Stupid pickpockets" He swore aloud drawing the attention of the young officer who'd stopped him at the checkpoint. "Perhaps I could help?" A quiet voice that slithered over his soul like black oil, threatening to drown the Sun out called. Inuyasha turned to face the "person" addressing him

"and how the hell can you help?" the crass words dying on his tongue. For the man addressing him had malice and power spilling off of him in waves. The ink black tresses fell well beyond his knees and the regal purple clothing marked him as someone important.

"Forgive me young man, but I have a way with people…I can see to it this is no problem for you,…for a price of course" The voice whispered discreetly in his ear. Inuyasha knew he was staring at evil incarnate but his desire to get back to Kagome overrode the little voice screaming danger in his head.

"So tell me what you have in mind…?" Inuyasha cocked and eyebrow at the man, at which a smirk was earned.

"Watch and see.." He cleared his throat and approached the officer detaining Inuyasha. They talked quietly for a few moments, as a range of emotions played over the younger man's face. Mostly shock, surprise and apologetic groveling. Soon the man turned and walked to he side

"You're free to go my friend" He smiled and offered Inuyasha a hand up. Leaning into the man's shoulder he asked quietly so not to be overheard

"Who are you anyways?"

The man smiled at him proudly, drawing up to his full height and leaning equally close to whisper in the shell of Inuyasha's ear.

"Naraku"


End file.
